Ninja Art Predalien
by DuongTheNin
Summary: Two ninja brothers, discover a cave that lead to something big. There they will meet one giant queen and many foe's. But also they find two predalien wounded and hurt. Will the two predalien hurt them or will they start to have feelings for them. (OCxFemale Predalien) (OCxFemale Predalien)
1. Introduction

(A/N: This is me and friend own oc for the alien/predator. If flame, get block)

Character Introduction

(DuongTheNin OC)

Name: Cuong Hugo

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Weight: 122.2

Appearance: Black hair and eyes, white coat go down to his leg with short sleeves, over his black t-shirt, mask over his mouth, combat boot on the tip it metal, fingerless metal glove, black cargo pant with multiple pocket.

Likes: cooking, dog, drawing, family/friends, and helping other

Dislikes: picking on a weak one, pervert, death, how long to cook ramen

Jutsu: His element are shadow, wind, and lightning

Taijuitsu:Demon stance, left leg out while right bend down. Putting his defend and power around him. Making foe's harder time to kill him.

Weapon: Katana (Kilmona)

Abilities: He creates a dark spherical ball in his hand, when his rage is build up, this abilities cannot be block or defend. Making him attack directly in the chest.

Bio: He want to follow his brothers where ever he go. And finding peace on the way

(Yorkmanic88 OC)

Name: Nathan Matthews

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Height: 5'8

Weight: 122.1

Appearance: Long black hair, blue eyes, black t-shirt, black jean pants, black shoes

Likes: Training, Exploring, Fishing, Science

Dislikes: Weyland-Yutani company, Xenomorphs, Bad blood Predators

Jutsu: His element is water

Taijuitsu: Serpent fang. Nathan gets into a crouched position as his hand motions look like the martial art stance snake style giving him more speed, can evade his foes and outmaneuver them.

Weapon: Dual katanas

Abilities: Speed, Strength, Regenerate wounds and limbs

Bio: a young ninja who like to explore new areas and learn new culture.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: I like to thanks Yorkmanic88 for helping me out on this. So I give him my full support. So this story is a little like Naruto X Alien/Predator. But I don't own Naruto or Alien/Predator, only my own oc.)

**"Predalien talking"**

**"Ninja Jutsu"**

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 1

(Cuong's pov)

Location: Vietnam, Son Doong cave

Date: December 17, 2023

Time: 7:32 p.m

My name is Cuong Hugo. I'm 19 years old, I'm male Vietnamese asian. Me and my brothers Nathan Matthews, we're done 8 years of training with our grandfather, to become the toughest ninja in history... Well let just say I'm the second and my brothers Nathan is in first. Just cause he have more energy then me doesn't mean he can beat me... maybe a little.

Well the reason way we are in a cave, cause Nathan over here think it so smart to go in, and explore. I look around with my flashlight on, pointing at a wall. As I keep walking, I notice a strange marking on the wall.

"Hey Nathan, come over here, I think you like to see this." Looking at this drawing make me feel a chill down my spine.

"Whoever drew this don't want us to be here." Nathan look around to find more clues.

"I got to say... The drawing to pretty good, better then your Nathan." I joked around him, only get punch in the face.

We keep on going further into the cave trying to fine a exit. "Hey Nathan, are we lost or what."As I got really tired walking in this dame cave." Nathan do you hear me. I want to ge..." I saw him hold his hand up telling me to shut the fuck up.

I stood still, listening closely to what we about to do. Minute past and nothing happen. I got really sick just by standing still. "I think it okay to go now, we been standing here for too long."

I took one step forward and the whole ground fall, bring me and my brothers. I look at him, only show a straight face and said. "I fucking hate you..." As I just look down screaming to my death.

Location: Unknown

Time: 11:16 p.m

I woke seeing greenish sky, I sit up trying to think what happen. Looking at my surrounding, I guess we got separated. I stood up and start looking around this place.

"Man a fucking jungle, are you kidding me?!" I yell only to hear my echo through the sky. "Well guess I go look for some resource." Hour pass by as I got myself a treehouse, not the best but help get the rain out the way. I continue walking around looking for food as well as water.

Crack!

That got me scare and want to run away, but I'm a train ninja I shouldn't be like that. As I got my sword ready, first thing I saw was a black figure coming out of the corner of the tree. I can tell it a female, cause of it slender body and a nice rack, if I must say it a double DD.

"Ahhhh what am I thinking? I shouldn't be think like that to a weird creature." I said out loud. I look up to see her leaning back on a tree tired. I see some strange looking green goose coming out of her leg. It look like she is wounded, as I walk up her closely and slowly not want to get my head chop off by her sharp pointed tail.

She notice me coming, trying to stand up only got stumble back on the tree. I see the wound open bigger, I stood still letting her know that I mean no harm. She hesitate for moment, but still not trusting me. I got a little closer to her, hearing a low growl.

"I mean no harm, I'm trying to help you on your wounded leg. So please don't be scare." Slowly walking up to her, she stood still waiting for me to do something. I got a bottle of alcohol and a white cloth. "This going to hurt a little, so bear with me on this this okay?"

She nodded, as I pour the alcohol on her wounded. She scream... no a roar, she slap me. No scratch that, she bitch slap me hard on my cheek.

"Fuck, I told you it going to hurt. Geez... You don't have to slap me." As I wrap the cloth around her leg. She move her leg around to see was healing alright.

"See, it all better so please don't slap at me again." I smile at her feeling happy that my first time nursing someone. I look at her only see her... blush?

I stood up and dust myself clean. "Well now that you got heal up, I think I should go." I turn around about to head to my treehouse. Only get tackle by the person I save.

I feel her holding me or more like hugging me. I felt water dripping on me, looking up to see her... crying? Then I hear her telepathy in my mind saying.

**"Thanks you, thanks you."** As she still hugging me and crying.

"It okay, I just want to help anyone who is hurt. I don't like a beautiful face crying." Once I said that, her face turn red and hug me tighter. She let go of me and sit across. I sit up, scratching my head smiling. I stood up as I going to my treehouse, I feel pair of hand on me, I look down to see her looking away and said.

**"C-can I c-come with y-you..."** Looking at me.

My face heat up, then I smile at her. "Sure, I like to have some company. It a bit lonely in my place." I pick her up like a bride. She was blushing madly.

**"W-what are you doing?"** I look at her and smile, and it was priceless to see her like that. "Your leg is still healing and you can't walk so much, so I'm going to carry you to me place." She nodded and wrap her arm around my neck, she got closer to my chest, making me blush.

We got inside my hut, I lay her down on my bed. I pull a chair and sat down. "So let get to know each other. But first who are you and what are you?" Looking her serious, as I want to know the truth about her.

**"M-my name is Claw Slayer. And I'm a predalien, a creature from outer space, if you human call it." **

"My name is Cuong Hugo, but you can just call me Cuong. Well the part from outer space I don't get, but it nice to meet you Claw-chan." She look confuse, when I call her that. She stood up, sat on my lap. I look at her, thinking she going to hug me again.

"Is it okay feel I can go into your mind, to study your culture?" Both her hand was on my face, holding me still. I look at her sadly as I nodded, she look worry but don't want to push it into it. She move her face to me, as our forehead touch each other.

Flashback No Jutsu

(Claw pov)

I was in his mind to what human was like. I came across a small village, it look so peaceful and everyone was having fun. I walk to a empty ally, I hear someone coming. I turn around to see a small version of Cuong. Right behind him was some villager people. _'Hmm... what are this human going to do to him?" I _hear them calling him strange name.

"Leave you monster!"

"Just die already!"

"Monster!"

"No one like you here, even our lead hate you!"

Then i saw something terrifying things. It make my emotion mad, angry, sad, and crying. The human is beating him up, he was crying telling them to stop. This make be wanted to kill them, but I can't. After the beaten, I saw a human pull out a knife and start stabbing him. I fell down to the ground crying, that I couldn't do nothing.

Finally it over, the human leave Cuong alone. I turn around, only making me cry even more, to see pool of blood. On his face left a smile, but it was a sad smile. In his eyes show sadness, scare, traitor, and loneliness.

It was then everything went black. As I got pull out of his mind.

Flashback No Jutsu End

(Cuong pov)

I open my eyes to see Claw crying. I got confuse why she was crying.

"Are you alrig..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, because she grab me and pull me in a tight hug. 'What wrong with her? Why is she crying and hugging me so tight? What did she see in my mind?' Every question in my mind want to know the answer.

**"Why... why did they beat you up and try to kill you?"** She didn't let me go.

"When I was little, my dad was a demon nin... He was the strongest ninja ever. One day there a war between the village and my dad. They want his power for them self, and refuse so. The whole village attack him, that leave their death. That where I came along, my dad power past down to me. A village, one of the leader took me in. I thought it was going to happiest boy ever. But I was wrong, they only use me as their ultimate weapon. And the reason they beat me up and try to kill me, is my birthday. The day of my dad kill all the people in the village, call him monster. Then that past down to me, to be a monster..." I look down sadly.

The next thing I knew, I was pull in a hug between her two burst. I was embarrass the way she was hugging me, but I try to act calm, before I pass out.

**"You are not a monster, you are a human. A human that need loving and care.**" She let go of me with a cutest smile I see. I don't know how to react to this. Shock, happy, surprise, caring, and love? But what ever it is, I'm liking it so far.

I was about to hug her, I feel two energy coming and it fast. The next thing I knew I push Claw out of the way.

(Claw pov)

I saw Cuong was about to hug me. I feel really happy that he about to open his feeling. Then the next thing I knew he push me out of his lap.

**"What the hell..." **What scare me was there a tail impale Cuong right shoulder. I stood up trying to help him, but stop to see him hold his hand up.

(Cuong pov)

I feel pain in my shoulder, as I look down it was a sharp pointed tail. I saw Claw wanted to help me, but I stop her. Not wanted her to get hurt again.

"Don't worry about me. I don't die that easy, this do not what compare to my past life is. So please don't cry Claw-chan, I hate it to see you cry when you have a beautiful face to smile." Smiling as cough some blood.

She was still crying, don't know what her emotion is. I turn around to see a different creature. It was about to stab me again, but I'm not letting that happen. With my speed and straight, I cut it finger off. Then I cut the tail, pull it off me as I feel so much pain. Blood started to pour a lot, but that not going to stop me.

I ran fast to the one who impale me, I cut the head off clean. Then I hear a scream, turn around I see the same one about to attack Claw. **"Art of the Black Hand: Black Comet Blast!"** Both my hands become engulfed in dark chakra. I punch it in the stomach, then one powerful punch in the chest that went through.

I stumble back, leaning against the wall. I look at Claw to see she is okay. Closing my eyes I said, " you don't have to be scare, because I will protect you with my life..." With my final smile, I drift into a deep sleep. Only feel a pair of lip press against my, and hear word from her that I couldn't hear much.

**"Thank you... And for that you will make a fine mate."**

(Well that was fun making this story. I hope you guys and girls like it, if not then all well. Any comment or idea leave them in the review and I will see what I can do. Then I see you later till the chapter of Ninja Art Predalien.)


End file.
